A Strong Divergence
by koren-date
Summary: AU. How will it turn out when the events of the Star Wars prequels is altered and what is the full reselt of it all? This is a twist on TPM. What would happen if Anakin had been raised alongside a young girl and how would things be different? About To Be
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just letting the characters out of the vault.

Chapter One: The Beginning

A scene of a woman becoming a mother was occurring and Watto wasn't happy at all about. One of his slaves had been raped and had gotten pregnant as a result of it. As the young woman gave birth, her heart was slowly weakening. As she gave one final push, her heart stopped as her baby girl gave a loud cry. Watto was angry that the child's mother had been weak and died. Now he was stuck with a child and no idea as to what to do with her.

Then and idea came to him. One of his other slaves, Shmi Skywalker, had just had a baby boy a little past 1 year ago. She could take care of the newborn baby girl. He looked at the sleeping baby girl in his toydarian arms and made up his mind immediately. Taking the infant babe and flying away, he snorted as he made his way over to Shmi's slave quarters.

Shmi had just got done bathing her son, Anakin, when Watto came on into her quarters. She stared at what was in his arms and quietly inquired as to what he needed her to do. Watto snorted.

"Take care of this child. She needs someone to provide for her and raise her and I'm ordering you to take care of her. Her mother is dead and you've got a son just around her age. So it shouldn't be a problem." He said, and with that, handed the infant girl to Shmi. Shmi just looked at her and sighed. But she wasn't unhappy. Her son, Anakin, could use someone close to his age to play and work with when they were old enough to do so.

"I guess I'm going to be your guardian and I guess I can love you too." Shmi sighed and wrapped the young child in a couple of blankets to keep her warm and laid her down in bed beside Anakin. She just watched as the two babies curled up together and sighed. She was going to be very occupied between raising two little children and working to earn her keep as a slave.

Eight Years Later

Anakin and Shalina raced home after Watto let off from working at his shop. They got along really well as they've grown up together. Shalina beat him in the door and Anakin joined her in Shmi's arms in a big hug.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner. It'll be ready shortly." Shmi said and Anakin and Shalina were off to get the crud off of their skin. Shmi sighed and smiled gently. The past eight years had gone by swiftly and surely and her son and his best friend, Shalina, who she had raised since birth, had grown up very quickly. They were already so intelligent that they could see through everything Watto told them as they worked at his shop. She had noticed and became proud when Anakin basically elected himself Shalina's bodyguard. Everytime one of the other children teased her, Anakin would beat them up. He could be quite the intimidator when it came to Shalina. Anakin and Shalina came racing back in ready for dinner. Shmi smiled as the two children sat down at the table as she gave them their dinner.

After eating a quiet dinner, Shmi was busy getting everything put away when Shalina came in with her hairbrush and in her baby nightgown. Shmi sat down gently and Shalina sat down in front of her. Shmi began to brush Shalina's shoulder-length curly brown hair gently and Anakin emerged from the shower and just sat and watched as Shalina let her hair be brushed. Shmi finished brushing Shalina's hair and sent her and Anakin to bed. None of them had any idea what would happen over the next few days.


	2. Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just letting the characters out of the vault.

Chapter Two: Strangers

Anakin got up the next morning and climbed out of his bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he was awake. Walking out of his room, he headed out to the main room only to see Shalina getting her hair put up by Shmi. Her hair was braided and was being put up into a bun. When Shmi finished, she gave Anakin and Shalina their breakfasts and told them to be good and not to give Watto any problems. After finishing their breakfasts, Shalina and Anakin gave Shmi a hug and headed on out the door to Watto's shop.

Setting down on the outskirts was a j-type 327 nubian starship that carried people on the run from the Trade Federation. In the Queen's conference room, a jedi knight was informing the Queen of what he was going to do while he was in the settlement.

"I'll try to get the parts we need to repair the ship. If they try to send you transmissions, don't send any in reply. They could try to establish a connection trace. Good day, your highness." Master Qui-Gon Jinn said as he turned to leave. On his way out he grabbed Jar Jar Binks and the droid, R2-D2. Making his way down the ramp and into the sandy desert of Tatooine, Qui-Gon heard a yell of "Wait!" that made him stop.

"Wait! The Highness commands you take her hand maiden with you." Captain Panaka, the leader of the queen's security forces, spoke.

"No more commands from her highness today." Qui-Gon responded.

"The Queen wishes it. She's curious about the planet." Panaka said, irritation beginning to show in his voice. He looked at Qui-Gon expectantly, who sighed.

"This spaceport isn't going to be pleasant. Stick close to me." Qui-Gon turned and Panaka shot a 'be careful' look at the handmaiden.

Anakin and Shalina were cleaning the fans and working around outside, joking and laughing, just trying to get through the day when they heard Watto yelling for Anakin.

"Boy, get in here." Watto yelled. As Anakin appeared, Watto scolded him harshly. "What took you so long?"

"I was cleaning the fans and working outside with Shalina." Anakin answered.

"Watch the store while I help these people." Watto snorted as Anakin climbed up on the counter. "Let me take you out back and we'll find what you need." He said, addressing Qui-Gon. Anakin sighed as Watto led the Jedi outside.

Shalina just sighed as she worked on cleaning it all up and gasped when she saw Watto coming. Stopping to see what she was doing, Watto hissed, " Go on inside. I'm dealing with someone and Anakin needs help watching the shop." Shalina smiled and ran inside only to see Anakin talking to some girl.

"Hey Ani. Who's this?" Shalina asked. Anakin looked at her and smiled. "Oh, you should know, Watto seems to be inclined on letting us go home early."

"No money, no parts, no deal. And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive. I guarantee that." Watto growled and Qui-Gon turned around to leave. As Qui-Gon collected his friends and left, Watto came in saw Anakin and Shalina just talking quietly. Looking at them and ordering them to clean up the racks, he said they could go on home. Both of them shouted "Yippie", and finished up their chores.

After finishing their tasks, Shalina and Anakin left Watto's shop and began to make their way home and didn't know what was about to happen as they walked on.


	3. Making New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just letting the characters out of the vault.

Chapter Three: Making New Friends

Back on the Queen's nubian cruiser, Master Qui-Gon's apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi was informing that there was not enough back on the ship to barter with.

"I'm sure another option will present itself." With that, Qui-Gon closed the link. Jar-Jar was indignant.

"No again, no again. We shall be robbed and crunched." He said angrily.

"Not likely. We've got nothing of value. That's our problem." With that, they left the alcove giving them shade. As they walked along, something caught Jar-Jar's eye and he tried to take it. But unfortunately, when he let go of it, it went flying into a strange looking creatures soup. Turning his head away, Jar-Jar tried to feign innocence but it didn't work. The creature had already seen who had done it.

Jumping over the table, the creature kicked Jar-Jar and knocked him down and threatened him. That's when Anakin and Shalina came in.

"Be careful, Sebulba. He's a bigtime outlander. I'd hate to see you diced before we raced again." He spoke, rather arrogantly.

"The next time we race boy, it will be the end of you." Sebulba threatened. Shalina just stood there and watched the encounter and getting spooked. "If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you now."

"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me." Anakin responded as Sebulba stalked away. Looking at Qui-Gon, he said, "Hi, you're friend here was about to be turned into orange goo."

"He picked a fight with a dug, an especially dangerous dug called Sebulba." Shalina piped in.

"Mesa hatin' crunching. That's the last thing mesa wanted." Jar-Jar said, looking wounded.

"Nevertheless, the children are right. You're heading for trouble." Qui-Gon told him, slightly irritated. "Thanks, my young friends." With that, he turned and walked away, Jar-Jar following behind him. Anakin and Shalina just continued on their way, gently talking with each other.

Back at the Queen's cruiser, a violent sandstorm was gearing up. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood outside and Panaka headed over to him. Looking over, Obi-Wan said, "This storm will slow them down."

Panaka responded, "Let's reband." Then his comm unit signaled and he answered it. There was an incoming message from Naboo. Panaka looked at Ob-Wan and they both headed in.

Anakin and Shalina stopped by an older woman's shop and picked up something to snack on. Qui-Gon and his friends were with the two youngsters.

"Oh, my bones are aching Ani. You'd better get in quick." She said.

"Do you have shelter?" Shalina asked. She could feel the winds picking up.

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui-Gon replied.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked.

"It's on the outskirts." The young handmaiden, Padme, answered.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place." Anakin said, and they headed to his home. They barely made it there because the storm had blown up really badly. Walking in the door, Shalina and Anakin yelled that they were home.

"These are our friends, mom." Anakin said. Qui-Gon introduced himself as Anakin and Shalina took Padme and R2-D2 back to Anakin's workroom to show her his droid.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." He spoke.

Anakin uncovered the droid and explained what it was for. Shalina looked at C-3PO and how he interacted with R2-D2. He got very offended and she laughed when he exclaimed that his parts were showing. Anakin laughed as well as Padme.

Back on the Queen's starship, an urgent message from the governor of Naboo described what the Trade Federation were up to.

The Queen was concerned and Obi-Wan figured it was a trick. After he left the conference room, he contacted Qui-Gon and informed him of what was going on.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." He thought.

"But what if it is true, and the people are dying." Obi-Wan said, concern impregnating his voice.

"Either way, we're running out of time." With that, Qui-Gon shut off the link.

On the distant planet of Coruscant, two people in black cloaks were planning on their actions on capturing the Queen and forcing her to back to Naboo to sign the treaty to legitimize the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo.

Back at Anakin home, they were having dinner and Shmi was explaining how the Republic didn't exist in the Outer Rim when Anakin innocently asked if any of them had ever seen a podrace.

"They have podracing on Malastare." Qui-Gon said.

"Anakin's the only human who can do it." Shalina said quietly.

"You're a Jedi knight aren't you?" Anakin asked, getting straight to the point. Qui-Gon looked at him and tried to fool him, but Anakin saw right through it.

" I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin." Qui-Gon said and explained why and how they ended up on Tatooine. Anakin came up with an idea and Qui-Gon put it down until Shalina spoke up.

"Shmi, you said the biggest problem in this universe is that no one helps each other. Besides, the prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Shalina, being quietly spoken, said. Shmi looked from her to Anakin and back and sighed.

Padme tried to reassure her that Qui-Gon didn't want to put the children in danger. But Shmi resolved it.

"I may not like it. But they can help you. They were meant to help you." Shmi said, resigned to the idea.


	4. Boonta Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just letting the characters out of the vault.

Chapter Four: Boonta Eve

The next day, Anakin got up with Shalina and headed on ahead to Watto's shop. Later on, Qui-Gon and Padme followed him.

Padme stopped at the entrance in doubt.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know?" She asked, full of doubt and worry. Qui-Gon turned around.

" The queen doesn't need to know." He said. He walked on in as Padme muttered her disapproval to herself. Watto met him inside and asked how he could sponsor Anakin in the race.

"My ship will be the entry fee. It's in order except for the parts I need." He explained and they went about in working out their deal. Anakin and Shalina just talked quietly as they worked on what needed to be taken care of for the day. After Qui-Gon left, Watto told Anakin that he thought his friend was a foolish one.

When Anakin and Shalina got home later that afternoon, they set to work on Anakin's pod and got it finished. Up on the roof of Anakin's home, when Shmi came up and smiled warmly at him.

"You should be very proud of Anakin and Shalina. They give without any thought of reward." Qui-Gon spoke with contentment.

"They no nothing of greed. They have..." Shmi trailed off.

"They have special powers." At Shmi's nod, he continued. "They can see things before they happen. That's why they appear to have such quick reflexes. It's a jedi trait." Shmi just listened. "The force is unusually strong in them, that's for certain. Who were their fathers?"

Shmi explained that she didn't know who had father Shalina. She explained that there was no father for Anakin. Qui-Gon didn't know what that meant and quickly headed down to help Anakin out on the pod.

"Anakin, we need a power source for this to run." Anakin looked at her and smiled gently motioning for her to come closer.

There was something off about her at the time and Anakin became quiet as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Here use this powersource." Qui-Gon said. Anakin put it in and it triggered and worked.

Later that evening, Qui-Gon cleaned a cut on Anakin and Shalina's arms. Pricking their arms with a light needle to get blood samples, he sent them to bed when Shmi called him. Taking his comm unit in hand, he signaled for Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon summoned.

"Yes, Master?" He answered.

"I need an analysis of these blood samples I'm sending you. I need a midichlorian count."

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan said and got the device ready for it. Qui-Gon sent Shalina's to Obi-Wan first and Obi-Wan reported back that hers were at 19,000. Qui-Gon sent Anakin's and the readings were off the scale.

"Not even Master Yoda has a midichlorian count that high." Obi-Wan said, astonished.

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon answered back.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," came Qui-Gon's response of uncertainty. He wasn't aware of the ship landing on Tatooine and the person that it carried from Coruscant.

Shalina walked past the entrance, her brown hair down in it's curls. She looked at Qui-Gon and smiled and said goodnight as she went to bed. None of them were aware that danger had just arrived on the planet.


	5. Podracing

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just letting the characters out of the vault.

Chapter Five: Podracing

The next day Anakin was up early with a burst of adrenaline running through his blood stream. He couldn't help but be happy that he was getting to race. Leaving his room, he walked out to see Shalina getting her hair brushed and put up again.

"Where'd Qui-Gon go?" Anakin asked his mom.

"He went on ahead to talk to Watto. We'd best be going ourselves."

Qui-Gon walked along and talked to Watto, who wanted to see his ship the minute the race was over.

"Sebulba always wins. I'm betting everything on Sebulba." Watto said.

"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon challenged. Watto was shocked as Qui-Gon continued. "I'll wager my new racing pod against, say, the children and Anakin's mother."

"No pod is worth three slaves. Not by a long shot." Watto snorted angrily.

"The children then."

"Well, we'll let fate decide. I just happen to have a chance cube. Blue is the children, red is the mother." With that, Watto threw the cube down and it rolled on it's sides and Qui-Gon manipulated it to blue. There was no way he was letting the children out of his sight. Watto got really angry.

"You've won this small toss outlander. But you won't win the race. So it makes little difference." Watto flew off angrily until he came to Anakin, where he said, "If you don't stop your friend's betting, I'll end up owning him too." Qui-Gon followed him and told Anakin he'd explain it later.

"Anakin, I hope we finish this race this time." Shalina said quietly.

"We will this time. Don't worry." Anakin reassured her.

It was time. The Boonta Race was getting started as the pods were getting out on the field. Shalina and Anakin moved his pod out onto the track and finished tweaking it. Giving Anakin a hug for luck, she let go of him when Sebulba appeared.

"You're going to be bantha fodder." Sebulba challenged. Qui-Gon approached.

"You all set, Ani?" He asked.

"Yep." Anakin replied. Qui-Gon lifted him into the pod and reassured him.

"May the force be with you," He said.

Jabba the Hutt was announced by the announcers and said, "Start the race."

Everyone started their engines and were just waiting for Jabba to signal when to go. When he did, everyone just took off, except Anakin who stalled out. He checked his gears. The crowd laughed at him. Anakin quickly worked around his problems and took off. Shmi and his friends were concerned, especially Shalina.

Sebulba, meanwhile, was trying to get rid of his opponents using cheater's tricks. Anakin became hard pressed to catch up with Sebulba and his pushed his pod and gained more ground as he moved up in the ranks. All the racers made their way into the canyons into the final stretch of round one.

Starting another lap, an alien lost his power coupling and his pod flew apart. Sebulba was still in the lead and Anakin was gaining ground. The crowd cheered as Sebulba raced on by. Shalina was concerned about how Anakin was going to avoid Sebulba and still win. Sebulba, however, was making a point of cheating and because of it, Anakin continued to move up in the ranks until it was just him and Sebulba.

The third and final lap began as Anakin trailed Sebulba closely. They passed through the canyon and Sebulba forced Anakin onto the service ramp. Anakin sailed through the air as Sebulba laughed evilly.

"A quick control thrust and he's back on course." Said the announcers. Anakin was now ahead of Sebulba, but not by much. Sebulba tried another trick of trying to get Anakin into his power coupling.

A piece of Anakin's engine broke off and Sebulba took the lead. Anakin began to transfer the fuel to the other engine from his working one and ignited it. Anakin managed to gain ground again as his friends and mother looked on. Sebulba got frustrated at how Anakin caught up with him and rammed his pod into Anakin's only to get stuck to Anakin's. Anakin hit his thruster and broke himself free as Sebulba spun and flew out of control. Flying past, everyone was cheering for him who liked him and they applauded.

Shalina squealed as the lift lowered down and she and the others ran to Anakin. Qui-Gon put Anakin on his shoulders and they were all excited and happy.

Once back in the hanger, Anakin got hugged by Padme, Shalina, and kissed by his mother.

"It's so wonderful, Anakin." Shalina said.

"You have brought hope to those who have none," was the praise he received from his mother.

Looking at Qui-Gon, Watto said, "You swindled me. You knew the boy was going to win. Somehow, you knew. I lost everything."

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you lose." He told Watto to bring the pods to the hanger and he'd swing by the shop to free the children.

"You can't have them. It wasn't a fair bet." Watto was idignant.

"Would you like to take this up with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this."

Watto submitted. "Take them." Qui-Gon nodded his head and left a disappointed Watto.


	6. Freedom, Fighting, and Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just letting the characters out of the vault.

Chapter Six: Freedom, Fighting, and Journey

At the Queen's ship, the parts were being unloaded and placed on the ship.

"I'm going back. I've got some unfinished business." Qui-Gon said.

"Why do I sense we picked up a couple more pathetic lifeforms?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly amused.

"It's the two children who is responsible for getting us these parts. Get this hyperdrive generator installed." Qui-Gon

instructed.

"Yes, Master. Shouldn't take long." With that, Qui-Gon turned and left.

"Oh, these are yours." Qui-Gon said and handed the money to Anakin. Walking into Anakin's home, Anakin ran over to his mom and Shalina with it into his hands.

"Mom, Shalina, look at all the money we have." Anakin said with excitement.

"My that's wonderful Ani." Shmi said with a smile. Shalina smiled too. But Qui-Gon had news for the children and was ready to tell them.

"And they both have been freed." Qui-Gon said proudly. Anakin and Shalina were shocked.

"What!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"You're no longer slaves." Qui-Gon said. Shmi smiled sadly and looked at her son.

"Now you can make your dreams come true." She said. Looking at Qui-Gon, she continued. "Are you going to take them with you? Are they to become Jedi?"

"Yes. Our meeting was no coincidence. Nothing happens by accident." Qui-Gon said and then went into explain what it would be like to live as a Jedi.

"But what about Shmi?" Shalina asked. Qui-Gon sighed and Anakin stopped.

"I tried to free her, but Watto wouldn't have it." Qui-Gon said, slightly disturbed. Shmi explained that Tatooine is where she belonged and told both the children to hurry.

As soon as Anakin got into his room, he activated C3PO. Shalina soon came in with all of her things packed as well and sighed. Anakin looked at her and smiled.

"Well 3PO, I've been freed and I'm going away in a starship." Anakin said.

"Oh, Master Anakin, I do wish you well, but I would prefer it if I were a little more completed." C3PO stuttered.

"Sorry he doesn't have time to finish you. We'll make sure Shmi doesn't sell you." Shalina spoke gently.

Qui-Gon rounded up Shalina and Anakin and headed out for his ship. But both young children stopped and turned their heads and ran back into Shmi's arms.

"I can't go. We can't go." Anakin said.

"Will we see you again?" Shalina asked. Shmi smiled.

"What does your hearts tell you?" Shmi asked them both.

Anakin and Shalina looked at each other and then at Shmi, who reassured them they would see her again. She then told them to not look back. They left again and caught up with Qui-Gon and didn't look back.

Meanwhile, danger was looking about as Qui-Gon was now starting to sense it. Qui-Gon, Shalina, and Anakin were running, when Qui-Gon told them to drop and then run as he began to fight.

Both children ran and jumped on board. Qui-Gon began to fight and was working while Panaka informed them of Qui-Gon's problem. The cruiser took off and Qui-Gon managed to jump on board, leaving his attacker behind. He told them that his attacker was more than likely after the Queen.

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Anakin.

"We shall be patient. Anakin Skywalker and Shalina Knox, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said. Anakin and Shalina looked at the younger jedi and Anakin was pleased to meet him while Shalina was rather nervous. When Obi-Wan turned to look at her, she ducked behind Qui-Gon's shoulders. Qui-Gon laughed.

On Naboo, the Trade Federation was trying to find the underwater villages of the Gungans.

On the cruiser, handmaiden Padme, looked at the message sent from the Governor of Naboo. She turned her head only to see Anakin sitting with Shalina, who was crying, on a wall seat.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked.

"It's very cold." Anakin replied. Padme grabbed a blanket and brought it over to the two children and covered them up.

"You come from a warm planet Ani. Space is cold." Padme told him.

"You seem sad."

"The queen is worried about her people. They're suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to intervene or who knows what will happen." Padme said, her voice pregnant with worry.

"I miss my mother." Anakin said.

The cruiser came out of hyperspace and began to move through Coruscant's busy airways to a landing platform.


	7. Senate Meeting and Testing

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just letting the characters out of the vault.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Senate Meeting and Testing

Upon landing on Coruscant, Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine greeted them.

"I must relay to you how distressed the Senate is over this situation. I've called for a special session of the senate to hear your case." Chancellor Valorum spoke.

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor." Queen Amidala spoke sternly. Chancellor Valorum stopped as the Jedi approached him.

"I need to speak with the council, this situation has become far more complicated." Qui-Gon said. The chancellor nodded.

In Senator Palpatine's apartment, Anakin was busy trying to keep Shalina from being scared as he played a game with her. Palpatine was trying to talk Queen Amidala into calling for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. He described how the Senate was full of greedy, squabbling delegates and how no one was interested in the common good.

Qui-Gon was briefing the council on what had transpired there on Tatooine as well as what has happened.

"I've encountered a vergence in the force." Qui-Gon spoke.

"Located around a person?" Master Windu asked.

"A boy and a girl. Their cells has the highest concentration of midichlorians I've even seen in a lifeform." Qui-Gon spoke. "I request they be tested, Master."

"Bring him before us then." Master Windu spoke sullenly.

In the senate building, the chair recognized the sovereign system of Naboo. Palpatine began his statements.

"A tragedy has occurred which began right here with the taxation of trade routes into the oppressive hands of the Trade Federation." He spoke. The senator from the Trade Federation objected his statements.

"The chair has not recognized the delegates from the Trade Federation at this time." Valorum spoke firmly.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo." Queen Amidala spoke up and stated what had happened. The Trade Federation wanted a commission to be sent to Naboo.

"If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." That statement sent the Senate into uproar.

Shalina had already been tested and Anakin was in the council room answering questions.

"Afraid are you?" Master Yoda asked.

"No sir." came Anakin's reply.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Another Jedi Master spoke.

"I miss her." Anakin responded.


	8. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just letting the characters out of the vault.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Calm Before The Storm

Dusk fell and Queen Amidala was worried that the Senate wouldn't do anything on the invasion. She was also worried about what would happen to Anakin and Shalina and her people.

"Yousa thinkin' yousa people gonna die?" Jar Jar asked.

"I don't know." She responded sullenly.

"Gungans no dying without a fight. Wesa warriors." Jar Jar spoke.

Senator Palpatine and Captain Panaka came in and told her about Palpatine's nomination.

"I'm sure our situation would create a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be chancellor." Palpatine spoke.

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, there will be nothing of our way of life. This is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I've decided to go back to Naboo."

Palpatine was shocked and told her they would force her to sign the treaty.

In the council chambers, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood before the council with Anakin and Shalina in front of them.

"The force is strong in them." Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke.

"They are to be trained then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No they will not be trained." Master Windu spoke.

"No." Qui-Gon repeated.

"They're both too old." Master Windu said. They got into a debate when Qui-Gon tried to take Anakin as his padawan learner.

"Now is not time for this." Master Windu spoke. "The Queen is returning to Naboo and the senate is voting for a new chancellor. This will put pressure on the Trade Federation and draw out your attacker."

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover this dark warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

They met up with the Queen at her starship and Shalina grew scared.

"What's going to happen now?" Shalina asked. Qui-Gon looked at her and then at the Queen and offered her his protection once more.

"Wesa going home!" Jar Jar exclaimed as they all boarded the ship.


	9. Author's Notice

Hey Peeps,

I'm finally updating after a year! Weird I know, you peeps who liked my stories must

have thought that I have died. Nah, not so, school just got in the way. But I'm almost

done with my school year for a month. So I'll be updating like crazy during this next

month before I go back to school. I got hit with several muses so I'm going to be typing

several things up at once even as I get through my homework. I hope you guys will

forgive me for taking so long.

Koren-Date


End file.
